Sammy's Cousin
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: Sequel to Gage's Cousin. Sammy of TDPI and Apple White hav one thing in common. They are cousins. How will it go? And how will Apple be when she sees that Sammy is dating her room mates cousin Gage the Hedgehog? Read the story to find out.


Sammy's Cousin

Well, here it is. The new story Sammy's Cousin. This story takes place after Gage's Cousin but has Apple White and Sammy from TDPI as cousins. I don't own anything in this story. This is a one shot so let's get the story going.

With the Total Drama contestants, they were relaxing from the battel to save the multivers with the WWE super stars, The Bella Twins, the Sonic Heroes, Crash Bandicoot and his family, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx.

That was a good adventure, said Geoff.

I agree bayb, said Bridget as she is by Geoff.

So now what? asked Courtnie.

I don't know, said Bridget. But I wonder if there is any supprizes going to happen.

We will never know, said Zoe. But we will have fun on the next adventure.

Just then, Amy, the evil twin of TDPI showed up. Calling her sister.

Samey get out here, said Amy.

I don't think she is coming out, said DJ.

I agree, said Dawn. Her ora is in a blue collor.

Shut up nature girl, said Amy.

With Sammy, she is sitting in her room alone staring at a photo of a girl with blond hair at a young age.

This girl is just like me in a way, said Sammy to herself.

Hey Sammy, said two voices.

Sammy turned around and saw her two friends Shawn and Jasmin.

What's up? asked Sammy.

Nothing much, said Shawn.

All the same mate, said Jasmin. What's up?

Not a lot, said Sammy. Just trying to find out where this photo came from.

Sammy showed Shawn and Jasmin the photo of the girl with blond hair.

Hm, said Shawn.

This is interesting, said Jasmin. I have never seen anything like this.

So what will we do? asked Sammy.

Let's see if either Noah or Cody could try to scan it, said Shawn.

What fore? asked Sammy.

So we can get the information on where the photo came from, said Jasmin.

Good idea, said Sammy. Let's do this.

All right, said Jasmin.

Let's Go, said Shawn.

So the three friends left Sammy's room to meet up with the others.

With the others.

I sure hope Sammy will be fine, said Ella.

I hope so too, said Beth.

Just then Shawn, Jasmin, and Sammy appeared.

Hey guys, said Shawn.

Hey shawn, said Owen. You got Sammy out of her room?

Yup, said Shawn.

What fore, asked Emma.

We need to find Noah so that he can scan the photo, said Jasmin.

I am right here, said Noah as he is next to Emma.

Oh good, said Sammy. Can you scan the photo?

What photo? asked Noah.

Sammy showed the photo to Noah.

This photo, said Jasmin.

No problem, said Noah as he got a machine to scan photos on where they came from.

So Noah and the others were by the machine that scans photos on where they come from. But they don't know that they are being watched from someone from a different world.

In the different world that the Total Drama Contestants were being watched which is Ever After High, a girl with blond hair named Apple White, the dauter of Snow White was watching them through a magic meror with a sad smile.

I wish I could see my cousin again, said Apple as she stared at the blond girl.

Just then, her room mate Raven Queen, the dauter of The Evil Queen came in to their bedroom.

What's wrong Apple? asked Raven.

I just want to see my cousin Sammy again, said Apple. I haven't seen her since I was young.

Don't worry, said Raven. If I saw my cousin, I will help you find a way to see your cousin too.

Thank you, said Apple.

No problem, said Raven as all of their friends were listening in on the conversation like they did when Raven wanted to see Gage.

With the Total Drama contestants.

Well, looks like we know where the photo came from, said Noah.

Where did it come from? asked Trent.

Yeah I want to know, said Sammy.

It came from another world, said Noah.

What world? asked Ella.

Some world called Ever After, said Noah.

What kind of world is that? asked Sammy.

Some worldd where Farry Tale characters live in, said Noah.

I never herd of it, said Sammy.

There's more to this, said Noah. The girl in the photo is named Apple White.

As soon as Noah said that name, flashbacks appeared in Sammy's head. She remembers playing with Apple at a young age but all the time Amy would stop the fun but their mothers would let Sammy and Apple have fun in Ever After. Then another flashback happened as Apple and Sammy were playing tag until Sammy's mother wanted to take Sammy and Amy to live in the real world as Snow White took her dauter back home and Sammy and Apple's mothers told them they will see each other soon. Then the flashbacks ended.

I remember now, said Sammy. She is my cousin.

We have got to get you to that world, said Gwen.

I almost forgot to tell you guys, said Sammy. I have the ability to travel to any demention.

That is good mate, said Jasmin.

With Apple and her friends.

How will we meet your cousin? asked Cerise.

I think she has the ability to travel to any demention, said Apple.

That is good, said Raven. Just like my cousin Gage.

I know, said Apple.

With Sammy and the others.

I must think of the world to travel in to, said Sammy.

As she thinks of the world, a portel appeared and showed the world of Ever After.

Well, I am going to try to see my cousin, said Sammy. Wish me luck.

Goodluck, said Shawn.

Hope you see her mate, said Jasmin.

Thank you, said Sammy.

So Sammy went in to the portel that is taking her to the world of Ever After and the portel closed up.

With Apple and the others.

I hope that we figure out a way to see my cousin Sammy soon, said Apple.

Don't worry about it, said Raven. Everything will turn out fine.

Thank you Raven, said Apple. I feel hexcited.

Just then, a portel appeared and out stepped a blond girl.

Hello there, said Sammy.

Apple turned around and saw her cousin Sammy.

Sammy is that you? asked Apple.

Yes it is me, said Sammy.

I am glad to see you, said Apple.

Me too, said Sammy.

So you found out I am your cousin, said Apple.

Yup, said Sammy. I remember everything about you.  
Same here, said Apple.

Just to let you know, you have the ability to travel to any demention, said Sammy.

Really? asked Apple.

Yup, said Sammy. I think you got that ability from my mom as it passed down to you.

Cool, said Apple. Want to meet my friends?

Sure, said Sammy.

So Sammy got to meet all of Apple's friends and Raven's friends and they got to know her better.

I have one thing to ask all of you, said Sammy.

What is it? asked Cerise.

Do you guys know Gage the Hedgehog? asked Sammy.

Yes, said Raven. He is my cousin. And how do you know him?

Well, he and I are in a relationship together, said Sammy.

That got Raven in a shocked mode.

I didn't know that, said Raven.

Yup, said Sammy. We met when we were in Sonic's world and became a part of the Sonic Heroes.

We are a part of that team too, said Apple.

Cool, said Sammy.

As time went on Sammy got along with all of Apple's friends.

Well, as much as I love talking to you guys, I got to get back to my friends and Apple, you can come see me anytime, said Sammy.

I will try, said Apple.

See you soon, said Sammy.

Take care and I will see you soon, said Apple.

So Sammy opened up a portel and went in to it before it closed up.

With the other contestants of Total Drama.

Hey guys I am back, said Sammy.

That was fast, said Shawn.

I agree mate, said Jasmin.

Yup, said Sammy. I can't wait for you to meet my cousin.

A few weeks later.

Where is your cousin, asked Geoff.

She should be here soon, said Sammy.

Just then a portel opened up and out stepped Apple White.

Hey Apple, said Sammy.

Hey kiddo, said Apple. How are you?

Good, said Sammy. You?

Everything is good and still following in my mom's footsteps, said Apple.

That is good, said Sammy. Want to meet my friends?

Sure, said Apple.

So Apple got to see her other cousin and meet Sammy's friends.

Glad to meet you mate, said Jasmin.

It's nice to meet you too, said Shawn.

Same here, said Apple.

So what is your life like? asked Izzy.

Apple then explained everything to Sammy's friends.

That is an interesting life you have, said Dawn.

Thank you, said Apple.

As time went on, Apple got to know all of Sammy's friends.

Well, as much as I like hanging out with you guys, I got to get back home to my world, said Apple. And Sammy, my world is your world like your world is my world too.

Ok, said Sammy. I will see you later.

Take care everyone, said Apple.

So Apple opened a portel and went through it before it closed up.

With Raven and the others.

Hey guys I'm back, said Apple.

That was fast, said Raven.

Yup, said Apple.

I hope we can see our cousins again soon, said Raven.

I hope so too, said Apple.

So everyone was glad to meet Sammy in Ever After and in the Total Drama world Everyone there was glad to meet Apple.

The End.

This is the end of the cousin stories. Pleas read and review and tell me what you think.


End file.
